


[高银] 银时病中记

by jojolee907



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolee907/pseuds/jojolee907
Summary: 攘夷时期的小故事
Kudos: 12





	1. 银时病中记  1

“我断后！你们先走，把那几个受伤的赶快带回去！”

银白天然卷被汗水和鲜血浸湿，稍微软趴趴的贴伏在银时脸上，战场上飞扬的沙土都不能使这抹银芒失色半分。

这可真是⋯⋯

“天然的靶子呀⋯⋯”

“妈的矮杉你找死吗？！阿银可是自愿承担这么辛苦的工作，给我好好跪下感谢知道吗，你这个矮子废什么话还不快点滚！”瞬间明白高杉在说什么的银时怒吼出声。

“我有说错什么吗白痴天然卷，你才是还不快砍了他们，要是一个不注意死在这里可就笑死人了，可别到时候还要我们来帮你收尸。”砍了前来阻挡的天人，高杉轻嗤一声后翻身上马。

“不过帮你收尸大概也不会太难就是了，毕竟你那乱糟糟的白毛这么显眼。”高杉一边指挥队伍撤退一边嘴上不忘损同伴。

银时已经闭上嘴认真的挥刀砍向天人，听到高杉的话只来得及抽空对他比了一个中指，便又投身于战斗之中了。

踹翻一个攻到眼前的敌人，银时反手就将刀狠狠刺入他的胸膛，同时一边大喊着“去死啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

也不知道是在对谁喊的，反正高杉听见的时候他已经策马奔出去老远了。

—————————

该死！怎么还不回来！

高杉靠在一旁的树干上，脸上面无表情实则心里烦躁的要死，树下笼罩着生人勿近的气息，其它士兵也都识趣的默默绕开这棵树。

这个位置可以说是进入屋宅的必经之路，在这边等的话，绝对可以在第一时间察觉回来的人。高杉赖在这棵树下的原因可以说是众所皆知。

“呦！高杉，你在等银时回来吗？这可真是难得啊，不过这次的确是久了点。前去探查的人也差不多该回来了⋯⋯”

“哼，是假发啊，你不也是。”

“不是假发是桂。”

两人的对话开始往没什么意义的方向发展，讲没几句就被远方来人的动静打断，跑在最前面的人，那些去探查的队员中其中一人，一看到桂和高杉两人便急急忙忙的跑到他们面前。

“桂大人、高杉大人，不好了⋯⋯”一听到这句话两人都紧张的挺直了腰杆，桂脸上更是直白的露了忧色。

“银时大人回来了，不过伤势不明，现在处于昏迷中！”

两人急忙推开队员赶往前方，银时被人用临时粗制滥造出来的担架抬着，正往屋宅的方向稳稳前进。

银时雪白的羽织已经破烂不堪，染满鲜血甚至出现了焦痕，腹部一道伤口很深，恐怕是被刀剑刺伤的结果，但这些应该还不至于让银时昏迷。

两人再仔细看向银时身上其它伤势  
“炸弹？”  
这时候两人已经跟着队伍来到伤兵们包扎的地方，默默目送银时被送进去处理伤势。

两人看向探查小队，眼里叫他们说明的意思十分明显。

之前那个队员站出来一步，桂和高杉盯人的视线让他觉得略有些紧张，他偷偷擦了下手心的汗水，开始报告他们出去的状况。探查小队到场的时候战斗已经结束，那些天人的人数虽然多，但在白夜叉的战斗能力之下本是可以摆平的。

“但是我们到场的时候银时大人却已经失去意识了。”

他们谨慎的确认银时的伤情，接着便急急忙忙到将银时送回营地。

让报告的人退下之后，高杉和桂陷入了沉默。

“这次战线最主要是你们两个负责的，高杉，你有在那场天人最后的突袭中看到足以重创银时的敌人吗？”“不，我不认为敌方实力有这么强。”高杉思考了一下“照理来说，那个家伙不至于伤到还要被抬回来才对。”

“那还是天人那边有什么特别的招数吗？”桂紧皱着眉头，偷偷探头去看治疗状况，高杉他们带回来的伤者加上之前受伤的，治疗所已经满满都是人了。

现在基本非医疗人员的都被禁止在医疗所里乱晃，之前被人踢出来的桂印象很深。

医疗员超凶的，看了一眼就赶紧跑回来的桂还心有余悸。

“看来还是得问银时才能知道状况。”

一部分伤者慢慢的被移出治疗所，再由他们分派下去照顾，估计银时也会被赶出去吧，毕竟他有自己的房间。

过了老半天，两人终于等到被抬出来的银时。

他们看了一眼就顿住了。银时的伤？！

高杉和桂强忍惊疑等到银时被安置好后才发问“银时的眼睛⋯⋯”厚厚几圈纱布将银时的眼睛裹着“他伤到眼睛了吗？”

“是的，爆炸伤了银时大人的眼耳，不过不会留后遗症的，请两位大人放心。另外还有内伤还有一些刀伤稍微严重一点，银时大人这几天可能会有发热的现象，要注意一下。”

“近期就只需让银时大人好好养伤就可以恢复了，另外大人的右耳在恢复之前可能听力会比较不好，眼睛的纱布除了换药外也不要拆下来，小心强光的刺激就可以了，关于生活起居的部分会让几个医疗兵⋯⋯”话到一半就被高杉打断

“生活起居的部分我会处理，你们把注意事项告诉我之后就可以离开了。”

“真是难得啊高杉！不你其实不是高杉吧？难道是天人假扮的奸细！”

话题的结束以攘夷大将，桂小太郎被踹飞，撞破纸拉门一路滚到庭院做结尾。

—————————

银时清醒已经是一天一夜过后了，他一醒来就发觉眼睛被缠住了。什么都看不到，而且耳旁嗡嗡作响的，让他不自觉有点慌。抬起手正想去碰自己的眼睛就被一道声音制止

“我劝你不要拆比较好。”

虽然一边的耳朵好像怪怪的，不过仅凭一耳银时还是认出是谁在旁边。

“高杉？”

“嗯，你瞎了，惊喜吗？”

“？？！！！”

“喂高杉你别吓他啊！银时别起身你伤还没好！”得到消息的桂一进来就看见同伴在玩病人，为了避免银时伤势加重桂赶紧制止高杉。

“嘶—”

不过显然已经来不及了，银时还没起来就因为扯到伤口又倒了回去，整张脸都皱了起来直抽气。

“吓死老子了，矮子你是欺负阿银受伤不能起来揍你吗？”

“欺负的就是你喔，现在又瞎又聋的白夜叉大人。”

“滚！所以现在我的眼睛耳朵到底伤的怎么样？”银时整个摊在被铺上，像只死鱼一样一动也不动。

“你现在暂时不能使用眼睛，还有右耳也有点伤到，然后炸弹炸出来的内伤还有⋯⋯”桂报告到一半就被打断了。

“好了好了其他伤我自己知道，我就想说我明明有尽量减轻伤势了怎么可能真的栽在这里。”

盯着好像放松下来的银时，高杉沈声发问

“好了，给我老实交代，你是怎么伤的。”

银时身上的气息突然一滞，高杉想去看他的表情，但银时的眼睛被掩盖的严严实实的，根本就读不出任何情绪，高杉觉得这条雪白的纱布前所未有的碍眼了起来。

银时故作轻松的抱怨说：“高杉你也太不会看气氛了吧，怎么可以问一个坚强的男人背后的失败史，难怪到现在都没朋友也没恋人。”

“哈。坚强的男人？你是不是对自己有什么误解？”

“假发你给我把这个王八蛋赶出去！跟他待在同一个空间阿银的伤势都要加重了喂！”

“不是假发也不是王八蛋是桂，关于这个啊银时，高杉在你不方便这几天会负责看护你。”

“假发你会不会说话，不方便这个词听起来好像女孩子每个月的不方便一样⋯⋯咦等等！啥？哪里的哪个人看护我？这家伙？不不不怎么可能！阿银才不要臭男人看护！就算没有漂亮的小姐姐外面随便拉一个人都好过这家伙啊！”

无力起身的银时激动到硬是抬起脑袋面朝高杉声音的方向，虽然他什么都看不见，手指却还哆哆嗦嗦的比着被他嫌弃的人。

“啰唆，生活不能自理重度残废先生，你不知道你的人缘差到没有人自愿照顾你吗？派人来照顾你都嫌浪费人力资源。  
反正你不是都说自己生命力堪比蟑螂吗？我愿意看在身为同伴的份上照顾冗员你就好好感谢吧。”

“咦？高杉你⋯⋯”桂本来要对照顾人员分配这点提出疑问，看破桂意图的高杉已经抢先一把将他的头砸在榻榻米上。

“⋯⋯你可以滚出去了吗，拜托了，我给你300日圆。”银时拉起被子盖过脑袋，从被窝里闷声闷气的抗议。  
”生活不能自理””残废””冗员”几个词已经将他打击的想直接再睡一觉。

“喂别转移话题！你是怎么伤的？”

“纠结太多会长不高的，死矮子。”

在高杉真的对伤患下手之前银时终于乖乖招了，银时当作盾牌的被子被高杉一把抽走，大有一种你今天不交代清楚就大家一起僵在这里的意思。

“其实也没怎样，就是我好不容易打完敌人松懈下来的时候，被躲在尸体下的敌人偷袭而已。”

“你当我们好骗吗？战场上你会松懈？银时，别把人当傻子呀。”

银时烦躁的用手撸了几把头发，高杉可以感觉到银时的情绪除了烦之外还带着几分抑郁。他可以很确定银时还在隐瞒什么。

但还是看不到那双眼睛，看不清楚银时在想什么，纱布盖住了那双讨人厌的死鱼眼，令人厌恶的纱布，令人厌恶的红色双眼。

“是人总有松懈的时候啦！我一时失手犯的错误你一定要紧揪着不放吗？那个敌人超级卑鄙的好吗，一上来就像水蛭一样缠着人不放而且还自爆。不小心没躲过而已啦！你们快出去我要休息了。”说完就拉过被子矇起脸不搭理他们了，送客的意思非常明显。

高杉死死的瞪着那坨被子，伸手又想要将它掀开的时候，桂按住了他

“好吧，银时你好好休息吧。我和高杉先离开了，你有什么需要就喊高杉或我，反正我们房间也就在隔壁而已。”桂推着高杉出了银时的房间，两人走了有一段距离后，桂开口了

“高杉，你怎么回事，是不是有点过于浮躁了？”

“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯”

感觉到桂显然没有要放弃提问的意思，高杉只好从齿缝挤了一句话出来

“⋯⋯只是不爽而已，明明发生了事情却什么都不说，少瞧不起人了，那个白痴。”说完这句话后，无论桂又问了多少问题，高杉都没有再开口。

—————————

当高杉回到银时房间的时候，银时已经睡着了，而且脸色通红，呼吸也较平时急促，高杉的手轻轻抚上银时的额头。

发烧了，不，应该说烧一直还没退才对。

高杉拿起刚刚带进来的水盆和毛巾，将拧干的毛巾放上银时的额头。

刚刚还是不应该吵银时这么久才对。

他们会在银时该休息的时候来吵他实在也是没办法，因为担心天人有可以重伤己方大将的实力或手段，如果真的有什么特殊的那他们就需要根据这项情报再去修改作战计划。

看着银时有些发抖的身体，还有略有些干燥脱皮的嘴唇，高杉替银时将被子拉高直到盖住喉咙，又取了些水替他润唇。

被水润泽的唇瓣恢复了柔软的触感，温热的感觉好像会烫伤手指一般，高杉默默的将手缩回来，来回摩挲的手指好像还在留恋刚刚的温度。

高杉又盯着银时看了一会儿后忍不住叹了口气

“尽让人担心的家伙⋯⋯”

温热润泽的唇瓣碰上了另一抹温热，在这个光线透过纸拉门后，将空间染成一片温柔颜色的房间中，沉睡的人不会知道，蝴蝶曾经小心翼翼的停驻在他唇上。

-TBC-


	2. 银时病中记  2

高杉被一阵东西打翻的声音吵醒。

啧，不小心睡过去了。

高杉已经看护银时一夜，加上银时醒来之前的照料时间，他已经很久没有好好休息，睡着也是难免的。

他看向打翻放在一旁用来降温的水盆的罪魁祸首，眼皮不自觉地跳了一下  
“喂，你，在干嘛？”

“呃哈哈，我只是想去厕所⋯⋯不，我觉得，说到底是把这个盆子放在这里的人不对，明明知道我现在看不到居然还把东西放在这里。”

银时尴尬的哈哈大笑，发觉到自己闯祸后就不敢再动一步。伸出手去摸摸四周，除了自己的衣服外，身下的被褥，还有下面的榻榻米都湿透了。

“你才是有点自觉，明明现在看不见还想干什么？不是叫你有事叫人吗？这样惹麻烦你很有乐趣？”

高杉将银时拖到一旁，先将银时起身时被掀到一边，因此幸免于水灾的被子丢在银时头上帮他保暖，接着才转身翻找其他干净的衣服

“烧才稍微退了点又打翻水盆淋了一身湿，你要是这么想死我帮你，不用再自己折腾。”

翻出衣服的高杉来到银时面前。伸手就扯他的腰带，银时尴尬的僵了一下后摸索着抓住他的手“我⋯⋯我自己来⋯⋯自己来。”

高杉终于忍不住对伤患动手了，他拍一下银时的脑袋，不过顾及他的状况高杉也没用多大的力气。

看着银时微开的嘴，整张脸透露出一股呆气和迷茫，高杉忍住自己的脾气。  
“你，生活不能自理，懂吗？”

“明明就是自己不能处理的状况，给我多学着依赖你可靠的同伴。”

银时刚刚觉得稍微有点触动，高杉又补了一枪

“害我的工作量又增加不少，除了照顾白痴还要收拾白痴留下的烂摊子。”

银时额上冒出几根青筋“啊是吗？我会好好使唤高杉大少爷的，请大少爷放心吧，阿银绝对会让你重新了解”照顾”怎么写的。”

对于银时发出的抖S宣言，高杉突然觉得有些后悔自己习惯性去激他的行为了。

在两人又一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，银时终于成功的换上新的衣服躺回干净的被窝里。

“喂高杉，我想喝草莓牛奶，快去帮我拿来。”

“⋯⋯你这几天除了粥、水和药品之外其他的想都别想。”

果然还是刚刚那个有点不自在，而且还懂得客气两个字怎么写的银时比较顺眼，真想把现在这个找茬的扔在外面。

虽然知道以银时的性子，他迟早会变回这副不要脸的状态就是了。

该死，不该加速进程的。

“阿银刚刚就说了吧，阿银要去小便。高杉快来带我过去。”

“嗤，等等需要帮你脱裤子吗？还有你这样对得准吗？敢喷到我我就把你和你的小便一起冲掉。”

“滚，到底是谁安排的你啊？阿银过完养伤的生活后一定会寿命缩短不少。”

看着银时近在眼前的脸，高杉虽然脸上没什么表情，但却可以感觉到他透出的一股，可以称为温柔的气息。

银时好像很热衷于折腾高杉，虽然最后他常常自己吃瘪，但还是热此不疲，旁人都有点看不懂他们了。

倒是桂盯着高杉老半天，在高杉准备打人的时候桂就抱头窜走了，在走的时候还不忘留下一句“现在的表情很不错嘛，高杉。”

高杉抬起手，似是想去摸自己的脸，手在碰到脸之前就停下了动作，又默默放下，转身往银时房间走去，当拉开门看到银时的睡颜，他感觉自己唇角微勾了一下。

只有睡着的时候安分。  
  
———————-  
  
银时突然惊喘着从梦中醒来，噩梦使他浑身爬满了冷汗，昏昏沉沉的脑袋及无力的四肢让银时意识到自己又发烧了。

“给我杯水。”

没有回应。

“高杉？”

依旧一片寂静。

银时仔细的用左耳倾听一会儿，偌大的空间除了自己好像要撑破鼓膜的剧烈心跳声外什么都听不见，高杉不在吗？

虚弱无力的状态加上看不见，让银时觉得前所未有的不安起来。

现在是什么时候了？  
该死，这整天下来都在黑暗中的生活已经让自己完全不知道现在到底是白天还是黑夜了。

银时摸索着来到门边。

乱糟糟的脑子让银时连靠近的脚步声都没注意到，以至于门在他鼻子前面被突然拉开的时候，他吓得往后摔倒。

在危机的时候突然有人一把拉住了他

“高杉？矮子？”

“不是高杉不是矮子是桂。”桂转身将拉门关上。

“假发啊。”

“你怎么起来了？需要什么？”

“现在是什么时间？”

“已经深夜了。”

银时走过桂身边就想出去，桂一把握住他的手臂“银时你还在发烧，不能再出去。”

“高杉最近积欠的待处理事项太多，他的副手都快哭出来了，在你睡下之后他才走的。”

“嗤，有人问到他了吗？”

“你们一个两个的还真是一点也不坦率。”

“擅离职守扣他工资。”

“讲的好像我们有工资一样。”

“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯”

“我想出去。”桂还紧紧的攥着他，两个人虽然嘴上说个不停，但其实暗中较劲完全没停下，银时一直想往外走，桂也一直拉着他，两人就僵持在原地，银时整个人散发出压抑到极致的气息。

“我已经在黑暗中待到快发霉了，至少让我吹吹风吧。”

“银⋯⋯”桂静静的看着他，最后还是没有反对。银时汗湿的发贴在自己额头上，脸上没什么血色，明明状态不好，但又硬要装的跟平常没什么两样，这样的银时有一种说不出的脆弱感。  
于是反对的话再也说不出口，桂不由得想顺着他，他松了手。

“只能一下子⋯⋯”

本来就是因为下午高杉纵容银时出来，银时才又开始发烧。这两个笨蛋居然一起在外面睡着，真的该扣高杉工资。

不过本来就没工资呢，不然叫高杉下次帮他带点肉球爱吃的点心好了。  
他在脑中想着一些自己没什么自觉，不过一定会被高杉拒绝的事情。

桂扶着银时小心翼翼地在缘侧（注1）坐下，又进去替他取了一件羽织。

毕竟时间已经很晚了，桂放轻了声音  
“你这个伤病患，出来也不知道加衣服。”

银时侧耳转向桂“嗯？”

桂这才想起来他耳朵有伤，也不再多说，直接就将羽织搭在他肩上。

话说回来，高杉看护银时的时候好像也都待在银时可以清楚听见的那一侧？

觉得自己可能记错了，也没想太多，桂绕到银时旁边坐下。

“做噩梦了吗？”

“嘿，是个很讨人厌的梦没错。”银时自嘲式的冷笑了声

“跟你醒来后这几天的异常有关的梦是吗？”

“⋯⋯”

“虽然是个笨蛋，但直觉却异常的敏锐啊，不，难道就是因为是笨蛋才敏锐的？”

“不是笨蛋是桂，银时你有资格说我吗？明明是个笨蛋还忧郁这么久，真不像你这个大笨蛋。”

“是是是，阿银这个大笨蛋就是因为受到矮子苛待，没有甜食又没有酒，所以心情才一直好不起来的喔。不过你如果现在给阿银一罐草莓牛奶说不定阿银就好了？”

“这个我可不能同意，我会被医疗员过背摔的。不过你倒是可以说说困扰你的事情。”

桂侧过头观察银时的表情。

“阿银可不习惯做跟人倾诉这么肉麻的事，这种不自在可是会让阿银连酒都喝不下去喔。”

银时平淡的声音听不出任何情绪，桂又盯着他看了一阵子，确认从他身上判断不出任何东西。

“不习惯的话多尝试几次就好了，就像克服挑食一样。”

“不，这不可能吧。”

“那不然就像是跟肉球们亲近一样，多尝试几次牠们一定也会亲近你的。”说着，桂还比出了捏肉球的手势。

“你根本没有成功亲近过吧，不仅没有成功还被挠了一脸吧，话说能不要再举失败的例子了吗？”

“不，身为攘夷志士是不会害怕失败的，坚持不懈才能迎来江户的黎明。”

“好你可以停止了！”

“好吧。”桂的声音听起来居然还挺遗憾，银时终于忍不住出手打他，当然被桂轻轻松松躲开“银时你可以告诉我了吧。”“你好烦，怎么还记得那个话题？”

“⋯⋯”

“好吧好吧，知道了知道了，我说！我说还不行吗？”

残阳如血

扭曲的人体、断肢及型态大不相同的异形躯骸散落一地，地狱景象一般的战场上，唯一还站着的就只剩下他了。

“哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯”

好累。

汗珠成串的滚过脸颊，从下巴滑落，坠落在地上，一滴滴的试图混入地上薄薄的一层血红之中。

迈了一步却差点重心不稳的摔倒，银时将手中的刀用力刺入地面才稳住脚步。他转身在旁边一具尸体上坐了下来。

“啪唦”

刀尖瞬间被平举，笔直的指向脚步声的方向。

“⋯⋯银⋯⋯银时大人⋯⋯”

少年将另一个受伤的人的手臂绕在自己肩颈之上，扶着他一步一步的挪过来，开口的那个少年是银时的队员，平常就很活泼，人缘特别好，跟银时也熟。

但是现在血污了他半张脸，已经完全无法从他脸上看见那个阳光少年的影子。他身上伤势很重，每走一步就留下了一个血印子，还能呼吸就已经可以算奇迹。  
突然，他的身体一歪，两人一起倒在地上。

“喂你！”

银时一个箭步就冲到少年旁边，将他翻过身来，让伤口不会被压迫到。

“你撑着点。”

少年吃力的撑开双眼，“银时大人⋯⋯那个人，他好像伤的很重⋯⋯我找到他的时候⋯⋯他的呼救已经很微弱了⋯⋯请银时大人救⋯⋯救救他吧⋯⋯我好像没力气再带他走了⋯⋯”他的声音越来越小。

“不要开玩笑了！别死啊！”银时扯下布料帮他紧急止血，不过看这个状态是真的很不妙呀。要是再不快点接受治疗的话⋯⋯

“喂！不准死！阿银上次请你过喝养乐多对吧，你也要请我喝东西才行，阿银什么都吃就是不吃亏的。”

“⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯那明明就是⋯⋯高杉大人请的⋯⋯银时大人这么穷，怎么可能请我们⋯⋯”

“拜托！高⋯⋯”

少年感觉到几滴温热落在他脸上，带着刺鼻的血腥味。他张开眼睛，发现银时睁大了双眼，一抹鲜红从嘴角滴落，划破他惊讶的神情，溅在少年身上。

“什⋯⋯？银时大人！！！”

银时的腹部被一把刀从背后贯穿，那个被少年带回来的伤者，不，应该说是伪装成攘夷志士的天人。  
他竖瞳凶狠的瞪着银时“居然躲开了？”那一刀本来是向着心脏去的，却在千钧一发之际被银时躲开致命攻击，这才捅在了肚子上。

天人稍稍拉开穿在身上的甲冑，将藏在里面的炸弹引燃，便冲着银时扑过去“去死吧！白夜叉！”

少年爆发最后的力量将银时推开，银时最后只看到少年的背影，眼前爆开强光及高热让他紧紧闭上双眼。

轰

然后，就彻底失去了意识。

“后来来的人有看见他的⋯⋯遗体吗？”银时嘴唇犹豫的开阖一下，最后还是选择用”遗体”这个词。

“⋯⋯”

“炸碎了吧⋯⋯我想也是。”

银时将头埋进抱着膝的双臂之间，桂和银时之间陷入沉默。

“你知道吗？我清醒前最后梦见的就是他。他来向我辞行，还说很抱歉害我受伤⋯⋯”

一只手抚上银白的卷毛，银时似乎吓一大跳，整个人僵住一动也不动，那只手试探性的动了下，见对方没有反抗，就继续揉了下去。

“行了行了，你以为阿银是那种需要安慰的人吗？”  
虽然嘴上这么说，但他的耳根已经红透了。

哇，阿银这么大的年纪还被安慰，松阳知道了肯定会笑阿银的。

“喂等等！你这是把阿银当猫撸吧！手给我拿开！”

桂的手被用力拍掉。“被发现了啊，一直觉得你的卷毛很有肉球的风范啊银时！”

桂将手缩回来，他笑的非常开心，眼里满满的都是银时的身影，在那双眼睛深处的温柔好像都要满溢而出。

这点他自己没有发现，银时现在是个瞎子自然也看不到。

高杉倒是有发觉，他身上的气息更加晦暗不明，冷哼一声转身离开。高杉过来已经一会儿了，一来就发现不管自己怎么问，银时都不肯说的事情，在他不在的时候却被别人轻易挖出来。

他刚刚处理完事情的好心情已经完全被破坏掉，取而代之的是汹涌的怒气。但他又不想发泄在好不容易轻松了不少的银时身上，只好选择默默在旁边听着看着。直到最后看见桂的反应，高杉觉得自己无法再待下去。

听着渐渐远去的，笨蛋二人组的笑闹声。

真是刺耳啊，高杉脸色阴郁的想着。

-TBC-  
————————  
注1：  
缘侧（外廊），日式传统建筑中，屋檐下面向外延伸出的部分。


	3. 银时病中记  3

高杉自从那天晚上回去处理事情之后就没有再出现过。

真是不负责任的家伙，说好要照顾阿银的。  
还是终于轮到矮杉被鬼兵队的队员关小黑屋了？

银时很没良心的胡乱猜测，过了虚弱期，基本恢复活力的银时已经可以毫无障碍的在屋宅里走动，短短几天就适应没有眼睛的生活，真是毫不愧对高杉对他”蟑螂”的评价。

熟练的代价当然是撞了无数次的梁柱和打翻一堆大大小小的东西，坂田银时已经快成为营地里头号不受欢迎的人物了，当然他自己是毫无自觉的。

现在换成桂成天跟在银时屁股后面收拾善后，他终于明白之前下属来跟他说，高杉去找后勤部拿条绳子想捆人的原因了。  
想了想银时惹的祸，桂觉得高杉拿到绳子之后的选择是直接把银时勒死也说不定。

之前伤还没全好就这么烦，现在更是可以说是烦到一个极致了。

银时其实也不想这么烦人的，但他很无聊啊，再不找点乐子他感觉自己就快死于无聊了。所以秉持着折腾自己不如折腾别人的精神，才会把整个营地整的鸡飞狗跳的。

“这个真的还不能拆吗？”  
银时用一根手指滑进绷带里面，将绷带拉开一条小缝。

“不行！最后一天了，你再忍耐一下。”  
桂将那只闲不住的手抓下来，“你要是真的很无聊的话那就来帮忙。”桂手上还有身旁放着一小堆各地传来的情报，“银时你帮我⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”

“干嘛？”

“⋯⋯不，只是突然想不到能叫你做什么罢了。”  
桂放下信件，伸手抓了抓脑袋，一脸认真的样子在思考。

“想得美，我可从头到尾都没说要帮你忙。”银时漫不经心的抠了抠鼻子，以一种非常慵懒的姿态侧卧在被褥上。

“那个，桂先生在吗？”  
和室外有人来找，桂吩咐银时别再惹乱子之后就离开了。

又是拉门被拉开的声音，“怎么，假发你忘了东西？”银时连动都没动一下，连本该带着关心的问话都显得很敷衍。

脚步声挪到银时背后，然后就站着不动了。本来银时还不太想搭理他，然而这样的距离太近了点，而且背后那人就一直杵在那边，实在是有点压力。

“喂！假发你滚一边去，阻碍到阿银发呆了。”银时不满的坐起身来，挥苍蝇似的向后摆了摆手。

“半句话不离假发，还真是热情啊，可惜来的不是假发。”带着些嘲讽的声音在身后响起，正是一直没有出现的高杉。

“高杉？”银时挑高了一边眉毛“呦，这不是好久不见的矮子吗？你不继续中二的一个人躲在角落里耍孤僻，跑出来阴阳怪气的说什么鬼东西？”

头发突然被往后拉扯，银时吃痛的顺着拉力后仰过去，重心不稳的伸出一只手撑着才勉强没有倒下去

“发什么疯啊！矮⋯⋯”

剩下的话被一个吻堵了回去，银时完全愣住了，在他还没有反应过来的时候，高杉已经趁机深入他的口腔，银时可以清楚感觉到炙热的鼻息喷在自己下巴上。

想将面前脑袋推开的另一只手也被高杉抓住，察觉到反抗意图的高杉更用力的将银时的头发往后拉，银时终于支撑不住的倒下去。

后脑重重的撞了一下，等反应过来时高杉已经借机压到他身上。一度分开的双唇又重新贴合在一起，高杉捏住银时的下颚，迫使他松开牙关后又探了进去。感觉到高杉叼住自己的下唇，还用牙齿来回细腻的磨擦，这种好像要被对方吃掉的感觉让银时的头皮整个炸开。

“炸毛了？”

松开他的唇，高杉喘了一下并用手指稍稍梳理眼前乱翘的白毛，他的声音听起来很愉快，意识到这一点的银时更加不爽了。银时正想用头槌让某个发情的家伙清醒一下，及时发现银时意图的高杉将他的头死死压住，并挪动身体将银时的手也一起禁锢住了。

“别乱动啊，真是不安分。”

听到这话的银时气到想跟高杉同归于尽。

“不安分的是谁啊？正在发情的家伙完全没资格说我啊！警告你快点从阿银身上滚下来！”

唇贴上银时的脸颊，慢慢又侧移到他的耳边，沿途留下带点潮气的吻。高杉轻笑了起来，带着热度的空气喷洒在耳中，这样被高杉完全围住的感觉让他有点慌。

  
“说什么呢？怎么可能这样就结束了。”

“你觉得，你被我欺负到哭出来后，将矇眼的纱布都弄湿了的样子，会不会比现在可爱的多？”

高杉发现银时的耳朵爆红，有些感兴趣的将唇贴了上去，用舌头轻轻描摹耳廓。又红又热的，好像要滴出血来，他对自己的发现很满意。

“不好了，很奇怪啊，你这家伙绝对很奇怪啊！有没有人啊！快把这只又舔又咬的狂犬拉开！”

高杉任由银时喊了几句，慢悠悠的表示自己来时已经把人都遣退了“其实你继续乱叫也没关系，反正到时候来了人看到我们这样子，会比较尴尬的绝对是你这个躺在下面的。”

“啊？阿银怎么可能是下面的那个，要也绝对是上面的好吗？你这矮子才是下面的！”

没想到银时的反应居然是争上下，高杉笑了一声，看来银时也没多不能接受这样的关系。将微凉的手探入银时的衣䙓，摸索到腿根然后悄悄按住那个地方，隔着一层布料轻轻的摩挲。

银时惊喘了一下，全身都抖了抖，接着整个人软了下来。

“你⋯⋯你干什么⋯⋯手拿开⋯⋯”

“不好吧，你看你这么精神”说着，高杉的手就握住了他。

银时咬了咬牙，只有一丝微弱的声音溢出齿缝。

高杉抚弄了几下，确认他没什么力气挣扎后就收回了手，银时本来还因为他的收手松了口气。没想到高杉就直接解开了他的腰带

“喂！”

高杉将银时的前襟拉松，大片白色的肌肤裸露出来，手掌贴了上去，细细抚过那些大大小小的伤疤。

真奇怪。高杉心想，怎么可以把细腻的肌肤触感与粗糙的疤痕这两种冲突的感觉结合在一起呢？

就好像自己对这个白痴觉得很讨人厌又同时对他抱有好感一样，冲突，不解。

高杉吻上了银时上下滚动的喉结，重重吮了下，最后又轻轻叼住。

同时手上也一直不停的在他身上游移，好像非常享受这样的手感。银时身体轻轻的颤抖起来，感觉到他的反应，高杉在他身上继续落下轻吻。

“没想到你意外的敏感啊。”

来自腿根不停乱摸的刺激也让银时脑袋一片混乱，发现自己的下面精神居然越来越好，他已经完全懵了。虽然是因为感官刺激，不过对象可是那个中二矮子⋯⋯不可能的吧！

“你居然在这种时候走神？银时。”

手又重新握住了他。

鬼知道高杉怎么知道他走神的，要知道高杉现在完全看不到他的眼神啊！

“呜⋯⋯放⋯⋯放开⋯⋯”

银时发现自己快忍不住声音了，屈起食指放入嘴中紧紧咬住，竟是连什么时候被高杉松开压制的都不记得了。

“怎么又不出声了？”

知道银时是不想让自己听到他的声音，高杉更加想捉弄他。

感觉到手上已经有点湿，又是重重几下摩擦，银时不知道自己压抑的喘息反而更诱人。他的头微微偏过，唇齿还紧紧咬着自己，几丝晶亮的唾液沿着手背流了下去，将被褥染出一小圈深色的印子。

高杉吮了一下银时的胸前，用嘴唇抿住那点凸起。银时剧烈的抖了下，一道略显甜腻的声音溢了出来

“呜⋯⋯”他又赶紧闭上嘴，伸手紧抓高杉另一只偷偷绕到他身后的手，五指深陷高杉的手臂，被掐住皮肤的部分都被他抓到发白了。

感受到银时的警告，高杉悻悻然的把手缩了回来，又不满的摸上银时的心口，感受手心下剧烈跳动的心脏、跟随着呼吸急促起伏的胸膛，银时白皙的皮肤隐隐透出红晕，整个人透露出情色的味道。

这个人完全在自己掌控下的感觉非常好。

高杉的眸色又变得更深，正想再说几句话撩拨银时，就发现有人来添乱了。

“银时大人，您在吗？”

被突然响起的人声吓到，银时直接发泄了出来。

手中一热，高杉轻轻的啊一声，看见银时的脸整张爆红，眼睛上的绷带被泪水濡湿，吸饱水分后微微下陷贴合住眼睛的形状，还有多余的水分顺着脸颊滑落到鬓边，高杉感觉自己的心又狠狠跳了一下。

下一秒银时出手将绷带直接扯了下来，露出好久没有看见的红色眼睛。因为还不适应光的缘故，一开始先是用力闭上，眨了几下才适应过来，流过泪的眼周有些红，湿润的眼睛看起来很可怜。

完全是错觉。

下一秒凶光从红色的眼睛里爆出，快速拢好衣服的银时一拳就向着高杉挥去。

两人在和室内快速的徒手过招。银时被摔出去后顺势拿了放在一旁的刀，高杉见状也握紧了刀柄。

下一秒两人的刀刃已经紧紧咬在一起，铁器之间交织出来的火花转瞬即逝，他们主人之间的交锋却还在持续下去。

门外原本来找银时的人一听见刀剑交织的声音吓了一跳。

高喊一声失礼了就紧张的直接拉开门，却发现是高杉和银时又打起来了。

“银时大⋯⋯人⋯⋯”

那人非常无言的又将门拉上，决定还是不要这时候打扰他们。

等到桂回来的时候，和室已经半毁了，被划破的榻榻米还有被褥，拉门斜斜的分成了两半，甚至墙壁上都有刀痕。

“银时！你这个混蛋不是叫你别惹乱子的吗！”

桂看向旁边打到一半就被强硬分开，到现在还在不爽的银时。

“还有不是说绷带不能拆！”

桂疲惫的扶额，高杉站的离他们远远的，最主要是因为高杉一靠近到某种范围，银时就好像要扑上去再打一轮的样子。  
为了不发生整个驻地被拆掉的惨案，高杉决定现在先不要靠过去了。

“还有高杉，银时也就算了，你怎么在这个时候也跟着闹了起来，重点是怎么可以在室内打架，你们以为这里是道场吗？要打给我出去打啊！”

银时一脸不忿“喂假发！什么叫我就算了！”

“就是字面上的意思，你们不管为了多的小事都能打起来，我也早就习惯了，只求你们出去打。”

银时激动的说“这次才不是什么小事！话说阿银根本就没有因为小事和矮子打架好吗？阿银要动刀的时候都是很认真的。”

“比如谁哪天把谁的养乐多喝掉了吗？”

“有关糖分大神的事怎么会是小事！”

“⋯⋯”

“那你们这次又打什么呢？”

“⋯⋯”  
银时没有说话。

“没什么，只是小事，银时”打架”输了而已。”  
高杉读打架时的读音特别重，银时瞪了他一眼，转身就走了，出去时还故意把最后一扇完好的拉门踹倒。

桂很困惑的看向高杉

“什么跟什么？是输了才打架？打架打输？打架完又打架你们到底闹怎样？”

高杉没有想解释什么，摆了摆手也走了。

-TBC-


	4. 银时病中记 完

银时已经一个礼拜没跟高杉说话了，正确的说，应该是他们有一个礼拜都没有单独相处过了。银时远远的看到高杉就会默默绕走，还不仅仅限于普通路线。

比如在围墙边看见，他没路走的时候甚至会翻墙。另外翻窗、上屋顶的事也没少做，攘夷志士们已经渐渐做好心理准备了，对于会随时在某个不可思议的地方看见白夜叉突然冒出来这件事。

甚至有些人无聊的开始用统计单纪录有什么地方白夜叉还没钻过。

“最近银时大人和高杉大人发生了什么事情吗？”

“好像自从上次两人拆了半间和室之后就一直这样了。”

几个人闲聊了起来，突然拉门被打开，高杉出现在门外，冷冷的盯着他们看。

完蛋了！！！

几个人心里疯狂流泪，紧张的看着高杉。

“你们⋯⋯”

完了完了高杉大人是不是要生气了，我们不是故意的，饶了我们吧！

“有没有看见⋯⋯”讲到这里，高杉突然顿了一下“⋯⋯算了，没什么。”拉门阖上，高杉的脚步声渐渐远去。

“呼——”

几个人同时松了一口气。他们正放松下来，突然就看见一团白白的身影自上而下的落了下来，直接踩上了那个说他和高杉有问题的人身上。

“噗呜！”

“你们一个两个的是不是都很闲，就是因为待在这边说人闲话，才会被阿银不小心踩到哦。”

银时狠狠的瞪了他们一下之后，慢悠悠的从高杉刚刚打开的那扇门走了出去。

“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯去告诉那个谁，统计单上的天花板可以划掉了。”

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

出了门的银时神情扭曲的做了个鬼脸。

拜托，竟然说他在躲高杉那个矮子，怎么可能！他只是觉得有点不自在罢了⋯⋯所以暂时不想见⋯⋯之类的⋯⋯明明一切都是高杉引起的，为什么在这边纠结的是他啊？

无论银时再怎么能为自己开脱，他最后也不得不承认他的确就是在躲高杉。

啊啊啊啊啊这都是那个混蛋矮子的错！还有刚刚矮子开门进来的时候是不是有往上看一眼？没有吧？绝对没有吧？

银时在原地疯狂的乱抓自己的卷毛，桂突然出声的时候还吓了一大跳。

“银时，你和高杉的问题还没解决吗？”桂一脸不赞同的出现在银时身后，“你们这次好奇怪啊，平常不是打一打就没事了吗？高杉还说你很在意自己打输了的事情。银时！武士不能纠结于过去的失败，必须继续前进才⋯⋯”

一讲到那场打输了的”架”，银时脸色就不好了，他直接将桂的脑袋按在一旁的墙上

“啊你好啰唆啊假发，你是老妈子吗？”

“不是假发不是老妈子是桂！”

桂的声音闷闷的从墙上传出来。将脸从墙上拔出来之后，桂继续在银时耳边念念叨叨，完全不管银时从刚刚起已经连翻了好几个白眼。

“这件事很重要的，你们认真看待这件事啊！明天那个行动是你们两队要互相配合才能执行的，你和高杉如果连好好说个话都不行，那还要谈什么合作。”

“是是是，我知道了我知道了。我这就去找他行了吧！”

银时终于下定决心就撑过这场战术讨论，反正就跟平常一样，没什么的，嗯。

“⋯⋯银时？⋯⋯银时？喂我说银时！”

“干嘛啊？你没看到我正要去找高杉吗？不是你一直催我的吗？”

桂抬起手，将袖子举到银时面前，“你要找高杉我是不反对，不过你为什么要一直拉着我不放？”

“⋯⋯那什么，你这个将也要知道我们是怎么分配的对吧！所⋯⋯所以，你当然也要一起去。”

银时用了非常正经的理由，桂也觉得没什么好拒绝的，甚至还觉得有点欣慰。

“不过你们以前讨论什么时候找过我了，不是都想做什么就做什么的吗？你终于也知道什么叫做合作了，比起以前就知道单枪匹马往前冲真是进步了不少啊。难道说⋯⋯”，桂欣慰的语气瞬间转成担忧“你这次受伤还伤到脑子了吗？如果有不舒服千万不能逞强啊！”

银时声音都忍不住飙高了，“你的脑子才奇怪吧，小时候不是挺正常的吗？你才是在哪边的战场上伤到脑子了吧！这时候不是应该说你成熟了或者你成长了这样的对话才是正常走向吧！”

“银时的脑子不是一直就那样吗，跟你一样是个笨蛋啊，假发。”

“不是假发是桂！”

不知不觉间他们已经走到房间的附近，银时看向出现在他们身后的高杉，这是他们事隔一周第一次站这么近，高杉看见他的表现跟平常没什么不同，这就让银时觉得⋯⋯非常不爽。

搅得自己心情一团糟的某人居然一脸没事的出现，这个感觉真是糟糕透了。

“嘁——不劳大少爷费心了，阿银的脑子可是好的很。”银时一脸冷漠，转开眼不再看他。

高杉闻言眉头稍稍皱了下，他向前一步对上银时的眼“你⋯⋯”才刚开头就被打断了。

桂已经进入和室，从里面出声问他们不进来在做什么。

两人表面上很正常的坐下了，桂在一旁听他们的对话，渐渐觉得又不太对劲了，比如说，他们讲话的时候不再那么针锋相对了。不是说这样不好，而是，怎么说呢？太生疏了。桂终于想到怎么形容现在这两人之间相处给他的感觉。

比如刚刚高杉那句挑衅，平常银时说不定已经拿刀冲上去了，现在却只有冷冷回了几句话就算了。高杉也很奇怪，一开始两人谈论作战的时候还好好的，后来讲话却有种故意找碴的感觉。两个人之间的气场很诡异，桂甚至难得觉得他们不如直接打一架，至少发泄完了他们应该又会恢复之前的样子。

好奇怪啊。

“你们两个，这样明天真的没问题吗⋯⋯”

“当然！”  
“当然！”

桂叹了口气，他觉得自己最近叹气的次数直线上升，不知道是不是错觉？这两人的事情还是只能他们自己解决，他已经发觉银时是故意将他拉过来了。

“你们配合好就好，我先回去睡了。”

“喔。咦等等！”，本来心不在焉的银时突然发现桂已经走到门口了，突然扑过去拉住他的脚踝，害桂直接脸贴地摔在地上，“假发你去哪？”

“好痛！我不是说我要先走了吗？剩下的就你们自己谈吧。”，桂反身一脚踹上银时的脸，将他踢开后走了出去。

“诶不是吧，一起走啊假发——”，银时连忙爬起来，但已经来不及阻止桂了。

“银时你是去厕所还要一起去的女学生吗？而且你的房间就在隔壁而已，是要一起去哪里？你们好好谈谈不要影响明天作战知道了吗。”，桂的声音渐渐远去，银时和高杉对视了一会儿，谁都没开口。

银时终于忍不住这令人窒息的气氛，也站起身来准备出去。

“喂，银时⋯⋯”

“阿银累了，有什么事之后再说吧。”

话说到一半被打断的高杉蹙眉，他站起身拉住银时，“你阴阳怪气的干什么？”

“有吗？是你的错觉吧。我走了。”，银时的脑袋突然被按住，高杉的唇轻轻贴了上去，绿色瞳仁一眨不眨的与红色的双眼对视。从高杉的眼里看不出任何情绪，就好像他现在在做的不是”接吻”这么一个理应带着感情的动作。

高杉细细的观察银时的反应，红色的眼睛只在一开始流露出一点点波动，之后就是一片平静。

银时也不知道自己在想什么，可能因为高杉的态度好像他只是碰触了银时一下，或者又是因为什么，反正银时没有挣扎，就这样静静的回望他，直到高杉后退，相接的双唇分开。

“你还在在意上次那个吗？”

看高杉一副不当回事的样子，银时感觉自己从见到他开始就一直积攥的，却又不知道何时不见的怒火再次翻了上来。

高杉开口正想再说些什么，却被银时挥过来的刀鞘打断，高杉用刀柄抵住了银时的攻击，“你干什么？又想打？”

两人都用了力气，互相抵住的兵器在空中微微发抖，谁也没有先退一步。

“银时，我还没⋯⋯”，银时突然撤了兵器，失去了一直对抗的力，高杉不由得往前踏了一步才稳住，错失了抓住银时的机会，银时已经拉开门走出去了。

银时没再听到高杉有什么动静，他暗自松了口气，轻靠在阖起的门上。房内的昏黄的烛火将高杉的身影映在了门上，银时看了一会儿，觉得自己可能是眼花了，居然从影子中看出了低落的意味。

他别过脸。不过是一个剪影，怎么可能透露出情绪。

__________________________

银时再次看见高杉时，他西式的军服外套破破烂烂的，整个人狼狈的不行。

他以刀作杖撑在地上，一步一步艰难的走过来，一道横向的砍伤划破了他的衣服，血已经将他的腹部染红。肩部也有砍伤，基本上伤势就这两道比较严重，出血也比较多。

“高杉你居然伤成这个模样，是不小心在战场上睡着了吗？”

高杉闻言抬眼看向银时，将他眼中想忍但又藏不住的担忧收入眼底，高杉笑了笑。

嘴硬的家伙。

“比起上次横着被抬回来的某人，我的状况是好的不能再好了。”

这小子！

银时觉得自己对他的担忧还是拿去喂狗比较实在。居然会担心他，撞邪了吧自己。

银时气冲冲的走了，留高杉自己一个人去包扎伤口。

等晚上银时躺进被窝里一个小时都还在翻来翻去的时候，就觉得不太妙了。

啊——睡不着  
一定是高杉太惹人厌的缘故，阿银绝对不会到现在还关心那家伙。

银时摇了摇脑袋，在他拿自己的头去撞地面之前，一道声音在门外响起，“银时？”

是高杉！这家伙不去睡觉要干嘛？他抽了抽嘴角转身背对门，“阿银睡着了，有事明天说吧。”

高杉直接拉开门进来了，银时坐起身，“你烦不烦啊！不是说明天再说吗？”

“你就只是在在意我昨天说没有把上次的事情当一回事对吧？”，看见银时一副哽住的样子，高杉知道自己猜对了。

高杉伸手摸上了银时的脸颊，“当然不会当一回事，因为我⋯⋯还想做的更过火呢。”，语毕，高杉将唇贴了上去，轻轻地碰上了对方，声音又低又轻，“我知道你不排斥我。”

高杉直白的话让银时呆了一下，他还没反应过来就被压倒，重重的躺回了枕头上，高杉凑的极近，带着热度的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，将他的皮肤也染上了同样的温度。

“我或许是不排斥你没错，可并不代表我就愿意像我们现在⋯⋯”，银时用手肘将他抵开，另一手比了一下自己又比向高杉，“⋯⋯这种样子。”

高杉嗤笑了一声盯着银时的眼睛，“哦？真的是这样吗？你的谎言总是非常好拆穿。”

事实上银时的确没有表露出情绪没错，不过高杉凭着从小一起长大的默契，早就可以轻易的从他眼里挖掘自己想要的情报。所以前阵子读取不到的时候，他嘴上虽然没说，但的确觉得非常不习惯。

高杉想要拉开银时抵着他胸膛的手臂，银时也不松力，两个人又僵持住了。

较劲已经快要升级成动手，突然高杉唔了一声，弯下了腰。

银时赶紧松手，“喂喂没事吧你的⋯⋯”，手腕一紧，高杉已经拿着不知道哪里拿出来的布条将他的双手捆住了，“⋯⋯伤⋯⋯”

“啊——喂混蛋！卑鄙的矮子！放开我！”，银时已经完全顾不上高杉了，他用力的扭着手腕，又用牙去咬，不过以高杉绑人的手法又哪会让他这么轻易挣脱。

等到他放弃自己挣脱束缚的时候，才发现自己的腰带让人解开了，整件衣服基本上只剩下袖子还套着。高杉自己的衣服也跟他差不多，能清楚看到大片袒露出来的胸膛，还有腹部缠了许多圈的雪白绷带。

“真是的，上床也能这么吵的大概就只有你了。”

赤裸的双腿相互交缠，裹着纱布的腹部碰上银时光滑的皮肤，异样的痒感从相触的地方炸开，他不由自主的扭着身体想逃开。“上次就有发现了，你真的很敏感。”，高杉抓回了银时，顺势拉开他的腿，置身于他双腿之间。

高杉凑上前亲吻银时红透了的耳朵，像在吃什么美味的食物般来回的啃咬舔吻，细腻的吻又慢慢来到银时脸上，最后吻上了他的唇。垂下的几缕头发在银时脸上轻轻扫过，带出了几分缱绻的意味。他温柔的领着身下人与自己唇齿交缠，将对方的呻吟喘息一并吃下，溢出来的唾液沿着银时的脸颊留下一道水痕。

温热柔软的舌尖在白皙的皮肤上移动，一路向下游走，银时看到高杉猩红的舌滑过自己的小腹，炙热湿润的感觉包住了自己的下身，银时发出颤抖的喘息，破碎的呻吟从紧咬的唇中溢了出来。

高杉舔吻着嘴中渐渐精神起来的物体，头颅微微抬起，眼神上挑的看着银时的表情，“舒服吗？”，说着还在头部吮了一下，摩擦成艳红色的唇离开银时下身时发出轻微的声响，看到银时涨的更大更热了，高杉勾唇一笑。

“⋯⋯闭⋯⋯闭嘴⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”

银时从没见过从小一起长大的朋友露出这么色气的表情，红润的唇上甚至沾着一点从自己身上分泌出来的透明液体。感觉下身又重新被那温热的口腔包覆住，银时整个人都软了下来。

透明的液体沿着眼前的硬挺流下，呈水滴状在囊袋底部积蓄起来，在滴落之前被高杉伸手勾起来，他将手指探到下面的穴口轻轻在外打转试探，再慢慢入侵。

“呜⋯⋯不要！啊⋯⋯”

在银时拒绝的时候，高杉的手指一下子深入到了最里处，口中也将银时深深含了进去，转动舌头安抚他，手也不含糊的来回抽插开拓。手指碰到了一处，身下人抖了一下，原本就紧绞着他手指的肉壁又更紧的箍住了入侵物，银时发出呻吟声带上了一点黏腻感。

高杉好像发现了什么新奇玩具似的，用指腹、甚至指甲去碰触那一处，转动着手指玩弄了一阵子，高杉口中一热，他吐出了含住的下身，将银时射出来的白浊也放进他体内，手指连续不断的动作带出丝丝白液，将银时两片浑圆的臀瓣也沾湿了。

“你看你怎么这么快就射出来了呢？”，伸手碰触对方又重新硬起来的下体，“没想到你这么喜欢呢，银时。”那声“银时”被高杉拉的又慢又长，好像每个音节都在他舌上打转过后才被吐出。

“哈啊⋯⋯别啰唆⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”，高杉的动作停了下来，好整以暇的看着他，只剩手上不停的用指甲轻刮那一点。银时眼泪成串的落下，有要释放迹象的下身也被掐住，“放⋯⋯放开！”，他的声音破碎而颤抖，一切感官都被人把持住。

“啊⋯⋯呜⋯⋯快放开⋯⋯”

“你说一句快进来，你说了我就放开。”高杉手指重重的按压了下那个点，原本要骂人的银时就只能发出一连串的呻吟了。

涨红着脸的银时坚持不了多久，很快就小小声的嚅嗫了一句，“⋯⋯快⋯⋯快进来⋯⋯”

高杉虽然不算满意，但看在这是第一次也就算了，他抽出折腾对方很久的手指，转而送上自己胀痛了许久的下身。被细细密密包裹起来的感觉让高杉吐出了一声舒服的喘息，双手掐在白皙的腰腹上开始挺动起来。

“啊⋯⋯痛⋯⋯你慢⋯⋯慢一点⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯嗯？⋯⋯慢点你舍得吗？你看你下面吸的那么紧，不是还远远不够吗？”

银时被他顶的话都说不出来了，连呻吟也是断断续续的，原本在高杉的入侵之下痛的有点没精神的下身又挺立起来，一点点的吐出眼泪一般的液体。

在银时射出来之前高杉停下了动作。

银时皱起眉头，饱含水光的眼睛抱怨一般的瞪着将自己压在身下的人，“你倒是⋯⋯继续动啊⋯⋯”，银时可能不知道自己现在泪眼迷茫的样子看起来有多诱人。

高杉将银时抱起来，下身进到一个前所未有的深度，银时惊喘了一声，双腿紧紧夹住对方的腰身，无处安放的、被紧绑的手环上了高杉的肩膀。

乱蓬蓬的银白脑袋无力又害羞的埋在高杉的肩颈处，脖子被银时脸上的泪水蹭的湿漉漉的，高杉手扶上白皙结实的腰，托着他动了起来。

通红的耳朵在脸旁蹭动，高杉张口就咬了下去，“银时，你说，如果被其他人知道敌我皆惧的白夜叉有个一被进入就软得像水一般的身体，他们会是什么表情呢？”

回应他的是颈部突然的刺痛，银时狠狠的在他脖子上留下一个发紫破皮的牙印，“嘶⋯⋯你好凶啊⋯⋯”，空出手揉了揉对方卷毛，“好吧我不说了行吧。”，话语中的宠溺溢于言表。

高杉加快挺动的速度，两人的身体大部分都被身上欲坠不坠的衣服挡住，裸露出来的也就只有一小部分，但是就连拖曳在榻榻米上的衣䙓都透露出一股色气。

银时的下身不停蹭上对方缠着绷带的小腹，几下深顶后银时首先将对方的腹部染脏了。接着感受到一股热流注入体内，两人保持着深入的姿势不动，气息都有点不稳，过了一会儿高杉才退了出来。

将银时安置回床铺上，高杉看着自己绷带上的白浊，“你这样我要怎么跟医疗人员交代啊。”高杉抬起脚轻踢了一下银时的屁股，“等等过来帮我换药。”

发现对方没什么反应，高杉仔细一看发现他已经睡着了。“⋯⋯”，高杉眉头一挑，蹲下来拉开银时的大腿后又把自己埋了进去。

“⋯⋯啊⋯⋯你怎么又⋯⋯”

高杉封住了他的唇，“谁叫你这么让人火大，而且一副毫无防备的样子。”

“⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

早上银时醒过来的时候发现自己被揽住，整个人紧紧的靠在高杉怀里。

“⋯⋯”

银时伸手就想揍人，在打上去之前高杉就接住了他的拳头，伸手将打哈欠流出来的泪珠揩去，“你一醒来就在干什么⋯⋯怎么不多睡一会儿。”

两人身上都穿着完整，房间里连一点情事的迹象也没有，甚至身上都很干爽，银时几乎就要以为那场放纵只是自己的一个梦而已，如果没有酸痛的腰和胀痛的隐密处一直在不断提醒着他的话。

高杉将睡乱的衣服整理好，“起来了那就走吧，去吃早餐。”

银时艰难的爬起来，感觉自己的腿都有点抖。

“你⋯⋯走不动了？”

一听到这句银时就炸了，“混蛋！那还不是你害的！下次你再敢做这么⋯⋯”，他发现不对赶紧止住话头，但是显然已经来不及了。

“哦，所以下次不要做这么久，不然你承受不住是吗？”

“我才没有承受不住！不对！没有下次了啊啊啊啊啊！谁跟你下次！”

高杉忍不住的笑出来，丢下后面拔刀想砍他的银时，“知道了知道了，下次尽量吧。”

“就跟你说没有下次了啊！站住混蛋！”

-FIN-


End file.
